


T.L.C.

by Script_Savage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BigSister!Bobbi, Diapers, Fluff, Gen, Little!Jemma, Little!Skye, Nonsexual Ageplay, Pacifiers, mama may, papa phil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Script_Savage/pseuds/Script_Savage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi babysits Little Jemma. May add more if there is interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More S.H.I.E.L.D. NSAP because it is life. That is all.

“Jemma, what are you still doing up? It’s late.”

 

Jemma flinches, almost dropping the samples she’d been working on.

 

Bobbi’s in the doorway to the lab, hands on her hips, staring at her expectantly. 

 

“Just finishing up.” Jemma says, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand as she sets the samples aside for tomorrow. She fails to stifle the yawn that sneaks up on her as she turns to face Bobbi again.

 

Privately, she’s a little annoyed that Bobbi seems to have made it her personal mission to make sure Jemma gets to bed on time.

 

Yes, Bobbi’s her S.O., but this seems a bit beyond the pale...Not to mention that it makes it very difficult to keep certain secrets.

 

Jemma fought the urge to squirm, since she knew Bobbi had extensive training in interrogation, and she was afraid of giving herself away.

 

“Come on then little one, we’ve both had a long day.” Bobbi holds out a hand.

 

Jemma bites the inside of her cheek. It’s almost as if Bobbi knows exactly what buttons to push to bring out her little side.

 

It’s a closely guarded secret. Skye is the only one who knows, since she walked in on Jemma once while she was changing into her Little clothes. 

 

Skye was very understanding about the whole thing, and she even babysits Jemma when she’s feeling especially little--which, if she’s being honest, is pretty much all the time.

 

Jemma aches for that kind of affection now, but Skye is away on a mission with May, so she’s just going to have to make do.

 

The thought of that alone is enough to bring tears to her eyes.

 

“Hey now, kiddo. No more tears,” Bobbi says, gently wiping Jemma’s tears away with her thumbs. “I’m sorry if I was harsh. I just worry about you.”

 

Jemma sniffles. “I know. It’s not that.” she stares at the floor.

 

Bobbi pulls her close, and Jemma feels a warm rush in her nappy. She’ll need to change before bed, and she’s never been very good at it, and then she’ll leak and…

 

“What’s the matter then, honey? You can talk to me,” Bobbi’s voice is unbelievably tender and Jemma allows herself to rest her head on Bobbi’s shoulder.

 

“I miss Skye,” Jemma admits. That much, at least, is true.

 

“I’m sure she’s alright.” Bobbi says, rubbing Jemma’s back. “You’re exhausted, love. Let’s get you to bed. I’m sure you’ll feel much better after a good night’s rest.”

 

Bobbi wipes more tears away and holds a tissue up to Jemma’s nose. “Blow,” she instructs, and Jemma does. “Good girl.”

 

Jemma stiffens.  _ Does Bobbi know? She can’t possibly... _

 

“Think you can make it back to your bunk on your own?” Bobbi asks.

 

Jemma shakes her head. Her Little side is clamoring desperately for some attention, and she doesn’t have the energy to fight it anymore.

 

“Alright,” Bobbi says, and scoops her up easily. “Just relax, I’ve got you.”

 

Honestly, she would have been thrilled if Bobbi had just walked her back to her room, maybe held her hand...It’s all too easy to listen to Bobbi, and the rhythmic pats on Jemma’s bottom are enough to put her to sleep.

 

Distantly, she’s worried that Bobbi might notice her pull-up, since, now that her hand is pressing it closer to Jemma’s skin, she realizes that it’s considerably wetter than she’d thought…

 

“Here we go.” Bobbi says, sitting Jemma down on her bed. “Skye told me that you might need some looking after while she’s gone.”

 

Jemma’s heart drops into her stomach.  _ Skye  _ _ told _ _?  _ Her face heats up, and she stares at her lap, refusing to meet Bobbi’s eyes.

 

“It’s okay,” Bobbi says.

 

_ No it isn’t! It is absolutely not okay! _

 

“You don’t need to be embarrassed, munchkin. I don’t think anything less of you because of this. I’m glad to look after you...if you’ll let me.”

 

Jemma chews her lip.

 

“Skye thinks you need a grown-up to take care of you. Especially since she won’t be around as much, now that she’s training to be a specialist.”

 

Jemma can’t find it in herself to argue. She sighs and rubs her eyes with her fists. She’s way too little to process this right now.

 

She’s upset that Skye told, but she can’t bring herself to feel really, truly  _ angry _ or hurt or betrayed, because she knows that Skye is only looking out for her.

 

She’s crying rather suddenly, and she feels Bobbi’s arms pulling her into her lap, lips gentle against her skin.

 

“Shh...shh little one. I’ve got you.” Bobbi whispers, easing Jemma onto the bed as she quiets, easing her pants down to her ankles, and then onto the floor.

  
  


Skye must’ve left pretty specific instructions, because Bobbi knows where her diapers and other supplies are.

 

Jemma lets herself drift--the whole ordeal is mortifying enough without her paying extra attention to it. But even she has to  admit that Bobbi’s being extremely gentle and kind. And, it  _ does _ feel nice to be clean again.

 

“All better?” Bobbi asks gently.

 

Jemma hums in agreement.

 

“If you want, we can try to call Skye to say goodnight,”

 

Jemma smiles.

 

Bobbi cleans off her hands with a wipe and then sits next to Jemma on the bed. She taps her phone’s screen a few times. Skye’s face appears, and she has a cut across the bridge of her nose and some bruising around her left eye.

 

Jemma gasps and scoots closer to Bobbi. “Ouch,” she says, gently touching the screen over Skye’s injuries.

 

“It’s alright, honey,” she says. “I’m okay.”

 

Jemma presses a kiss to the phone’s screen. “Kiss better,”

 

“You’re too sweet. I feel better already. Are you being a good girl for Bobbi?”

 

Bobbi taps the screen to get rid of the icons superimposed over Skye’s face and pulls Jemma into her lap. “She’s been an angel. She wanted to say goodnight before bedtime.”

 

“Great minds think alike, I guess.” Skye says.  “I was gonna call earlier, but…” Skye gestures to her face. “We ran into some trouble.”

 

“You alright?” Bobbi wonders. She reaches underneath Jemma’s shirt to rub her back. 

“I’m fine.” Skye says. “It looks worse than it is. Did she give you any trouble at bedtime? She was really upset when I said I had to go on a mission with May.”

 

“No trouble.” Bobbi replies, patting Jemma’s bottom. 

 

Skye looked at something out of frame and sighs. “Duty calls. I’ll be home late tonight.” She blows Jemma a kiss. “Goodnight, sweetheart. Sweet dreams. I’ll see you soon.”

 

The screen goes dark.

 

Bobbi eases Jemma onto the bed, but Jemma grabs a handful of her shirt, keeping her from leaving.

 

“Stay?” Jemma wonders.

 

“Okay, but you have to go to sleep. It’s past your bedtime.” Bobbi says, and allows herself a quiet chuckle when she realizes that Jemma is already asleep.

 

“Goodnight, little one,” Bobbi says and wraps an arm around Jemma. “I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jemma is cold when she wakes up.

 

The bed is empty, which is scary enough on its own, even though she knows that Bobbi probably went to have a shower.

 

She squirms a little, anxious. Her diaper is wet-soaked really-but it doesn’t really bother her, even though she knows it needs to be changed.

 

“Hey, munchkin,” Skye’s voice comes from the doorway. 

 

Jemma rolls over immediately, her arms reaching for Skye all on their own.

 

“Hello, sweetie.” Skye says softly, sitting next to Jemma on the bed. “I missed you.”

 

Jemma crawls into Skye’s lap for a long-overdue cuddle. She smells like leather and a bit like gunpowder and sweat, but it makes Jemma feel safe all the same.

 

“Missed you too. Lots.” Jemma says quietly. She feels tears welling up, even though she knows it’s silly to cry when Skye’s  _ right there _ . “Skye have boo-boo?” she reaches up to touch the still-healing cut across Skye’s nose, and probes the deep, purplish bruising around her eye.

 

Skye holds her tighter for a moment, and then kisses her temple. “Only a little one, honey. Just a scratch.”

 

“Jus’ a sc’atch?” Jemma frowns. She knows the injury is worse than Skye’s letting on, but that kind of deception is outside her understanding, at least until she’s big again. “‘Kay,” 

 

Jemma stretches up to kiss the injury, soft and gentle, as Skye has done with her countless times.

 

“Thank you, baby. I love you.” Skye says, and Jemma feels warm inside. And then: “Are you angry with me? For telling Bobbi about you?”

 

Jemma shakes her head. It’d been embarrassing to find out that Bobbi knew that she was Little, but also comforting, somehow. Skye’s been going on more and more missions lately, and it’s  _ so hard _ to be big, and it’s nice to know that someone else is around to watch her. 

 

Privately, she’s afraid that May and Coulson will take her off lab duty if they find out; they’ll think she’s unreliable, unfit to do her job...They might even send her home. 

 

Skye pats her diaper then, pulling Jemma out of her head.

 

“My goodness! You need a change.” Skye says. “And some breakfast.” Skye amends when Jemma’s stomach growls. She gives a playful smile and tickles her.

 

Jemma flops bonelessly onto the bed in a routine that is familiar by now, and lets Skye take care of her. Since she’s small, and Skye’s been working out with May, she doesn’t really have to help by moving around, and that makes her feel even littler.

 

Jemma sucks her thumb absently, only to have Skye click her tongue in disapproval and replace it with her pacifier.

 

“Jem, sweetie we talked about this.”

 

Indeed they have.

 

Skye has, on multiple occasions, expressed concern that Jemma’s habit might end up giving her away to people who might not otherwise find out.

 

And, even though Jemma knows Skye is right, it’s hard to remember that sometimes. She sighs. Before she’s really aware of it, she’s in tears all over again.

 

“Oh, honey, shh,” Skye says, wiping away her tears. She kisses Jemma’s forehead. “You’re okay.” When she tries to help Jemma stand, Jemma just wraps her legs around her waist, desperate to be held.

 

“There you are,” May’s voice comes from the doorway.

 

Jemma’s heart drops into her stomach and she freezes, pressing her face into Skye’s neck. 

 

Skye rubs her back, “Shh,” she whispers. She bounces Jemma a little before turning around to face May. 

 

Jemma takes a slow, shuddering breath.

 

“Coulson has a mission for you.” May says. “Bobbi will be your backup.”

 

Jemma can feel Skye struggle to swallow.

 

“I’ll be right there.” Skye says, and Jemma immediately begins to panic.

 

“No,” Jemma murmurs repeatedly, shaking her head and holding on more tightly to Skye.

 

“I’m sorry, Jemma, I have to go baby. I love you.” 

 

“I’ll keep an eye on her until you get back.” May says calmly, like nothing Jemma can do will surprise her.

 

“She likes the crusts to be cut off her PB&Js.” Skye says in a thick voice, and Jemma is worried that she might cry. “And, um, she likes to sleep with a nightlight and at least one stuffed animal. She isn’t potty trained at all when she’s little, and you’ll probably have a dirty diaper to change in a bit, since she hasn’t done her morning business yet...And she has accidents when she’s big, so she’s been wearing pull-ups, even though she’ll swear that she doesn’t need them…” Skye pauses when May takes her by the shoulders.

 

It’s super embarrassing to be talked about like she isn’t there, and as much as Jemma wants to protest that she  _ is  _ a big girl, she knows Skye is right. Her tummy rumbles ominously, and Jemma has to fight the urge to squirm.

 

_ Uh-oh... _

 

“Skye,  _ breathe _ . Everything will be fine. She’s in good hands, you can trust me, you know that.”

 

Skye nods. “Thanks.” And then, she’s gone, leaving Jemma alone with May.

 

Jemma feels tears rolling down her cheeks, although she isn’t sure when she started crying.

 

May opens her arms to Jemma, warm and inviting. “Come here, little one,” she says

gently. She pulls Jemma in for a hug when she’s close enough, and Jemma thinks that a hug from May is probably the best thing in the world.

 

Over May’s shoulder, Jemma can see Skye leaving the room.

 

“No! Skye, wait!” Jemma almost yells, and May’s hug shifts from comforting to restraining. Jemma squirms and wriggles, trying to break May’s hold so she can chase after Skye.

 

Jemma knows that this doesn’t reflect well on her, that she’s becoming the architect of her own destruction, but those things, action and consequence, are far away, irrelevant.

 

Skye is leaving.

 

And that is ths only thing Jemma can see.

 

“Skye has to work, little one.” May says softly.

 

Skye blows Jemma a kiss and disappears around the corner.

 

Jemma just cries harder.

 

May rubs Jemma’s back. “It’s alright, honey. I’ve got you.”

 

Jemma lets herself cry, at least until her stomach growls.

 

“Sounds like somebody’s hungry.” May says, wiping away Jemma’s tears. “Should we go to the kitchen and have breakfast?”

 

Jemma nods and then feels the blood rush to her cheeks as her diaper begins to fill. She scrambles away from May, desperate for at least a little privacy, before ducking down on the other side of the bed.

 

“Jemma? Are you okay?” May asks gently, like she knows exactly what’s happening.

 

“Uh-huh,” To her horror, her response sounds more like a grunt than anything else. Her diaper feels gross and heavy between her legs when she’s finished, and she can’t bring herself to look at May.

 

“Are you all done, kiddo?” May asks as she sets out the changing supplies.

 

Jemma nods.

 

“Okay. Let’s get you a fresh diaper, and then we’ll have breakfast. Maybe we can do something fun afterward, hmm? What do you think?”

 

Jemma makes a face when her diaper squishes against her as she sits on the bed. “Okay.” she says. She doesn’t feel up to making any decisions, she just wants someone to hold her. 

 

But, somehow, it doesn’t seem fair to ask that from May. She already does so much, and she’s not even complaining about having to change a gross, stinky diaper…

 

May pats Jemma’s thigh. “All done. Let’s go wash our hands.”

 

“What about my pants?” Jemma asks.

 

“If you’re not potty-trained, then I need to be able to see when you need a change. I don’t know if I can trust you to tell me.”

 

Jemma sort of wants to be offended, to argue, but she honestly can’t find any fault with May’s logic. She sighs, and lifts her arms for May to carry her.

 

May kisses her temple. “Sweetheart, you’re too big for me to carry. You can sit on my lap to eat if you want, and I’ll even feed you, but I can’t carry you.”

 

Jemma feels tears welling up again, and it’s pathetic, and sad, but she’s  _ little _ and she  _ needs _ this.

 

“ _ Mommy… _ ” Jemma whispers, reaching for May.

 

And then it hits her.

 

She called May....

 

_ Oh, no… _

 

But, instead of recoiling, May moves closer, brushing stray hairs out of Jemma’s face. 

 

“Okay, little one. We’ll try. No promises, but we’ll try.” May says. She steps back and lifts Jemma onto her hip.

 

Jemma tries to help as much as she can by wrapping her legs around May’s waist. She rests her head on May’s shoulder. She feels safe, and protected, like nothing can hurt her while May is there.

 

“I don’t think you’ve been eating enough, baby.” May says, her voice soft and gentle as she carries Jemma to the bathroom. She sets Jemma down on the floor and pulls her hands gently to the faucet.

 

She puts soap onto Jemma’s hands before turning on the water.

 

“This is the way we wash our hands, wash our hands, wash our hands…” May sings softly as she rubs Jemma’s hands together, bringing the soap to a lather. It’s comforting and grounding, and, really, May’s voice is very nice.

 

“All clean,” May pronounces, drying Jemma’s hands before washing her own quickly and efficiently. “Do you want to try sitting on the potty before breakfast, sweetheart?”

 

Jemma shakes her head and chews her thumb. The potty seems like such a big responsibility. She feels a rush of warmth in her diaper and hides her face behind a curtain of hair.

 

May tickles her under the chin, and she giggles. 

 

Jemma tries to suppress the need, the relentless craving for May’s attention. The woman in front of her is so far removed from the no-nonsense, expert field agent that usually watches over their little family…

 

It’s a nice change.

 

“There we go. There’s a smile. It’s okay if you’re not ready. I just wanted to check, because I have to go.” May sits down on the toilet.

 

“I stay?” Jemma wonders

 

May nods.

 

It’s a strangely comforting thing, to be allowed to stay during such an intimate, private moment.

 

Jemma feels herself wetting again, and casts a furtive glance at May before squirming a little.

 

May finishes quickly, washes her hands and lifts Jemma onto her hip again.

 

“Alright, baby, let’s go have something to eat.” May pats Jemma’s bottom and kisses her temple.

  
Jemma just snuggles closer and lets May take charge.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  


“Peek-a-boo,” Skye says from the tablet screen.

 

Jemma giggles. Skye is silly.

 

“Are you being good for Mommy?” Skye asks.

 

Jemma squirms and puts her dummy back in her mouth. She nods.

 

“Good girl.” Skye says, and beams at her, her million-watt smile somehow makes the room seem brighter, even though she’s not really there.

 

“I miss you.” Jemma says, and somehow just that sentence, even though it’s only three words, is exhausting. “Lots,” she kind of wants to cry, even though Skye is  _ right there _ , it’s not the same as her actually being there for Jemma to cuddle.

 

“I miss you too, sweetheart.” Skye said, and this time, when she smiles, it seems a little sad. “But we talked about this, remember? You know why I have to work, don’t you?”

 

“Haf’ta save the world,” Jemma answers. That helps a little. It’s kind of cool that her big sister is a superhero… “‘An’ ‘tect pe’ples.” 

 

“That’s right,” Skye says. “Save the world and protect people.”

 

Jemma reaches up to play with May’s hair, although she’s a little disappointed when May stops her from putting it in her mouth, replacing it with her pacifier without even looking. She wonders if Skye gets her ‘Mommy Reflexes’ from May.

 

“How are things going?” May wonders.

 

Skye makes a face. “Things aren’t really going anywhere at the moment. There was already a team in place when we got there. They had more intel than we did, and apparently  _ didn’t  _ feel the  _ need  _  to communicate that to Coulson. F-” Skye takes a breath. “We’re on our way back.”

 

“We’ll see you soon then.” May replies. She pats Jemma’s thigh. “For now, I think a certain little one needs a fresh diaper, and a n-a-p.”

 

Skye checks her watch. “It is about that time. Did you eat all of your lunch, sweetheart?”

 

Jemma nods. “I did! It was yummy! Mommy made’d PB an’ with no crusts. And I had juice and crackers and a cookie.”

 

“I’m very proud of you for eating all of your food, little one. You’re getting to be such a good eater now.” Skye smiles. “I love you, baby. I’ll be home soon, okay?”

 

“‘Kay. Lo’e you too.” Jemma kisses the screen.

 

“Okay little one, Mommy has to clean up from lunch. Will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes?”

 

Jemma nods. Being alone is scary, even though she knows May won’t be far away. On the other hand, some privacy might not be such a bad thing...

 

May seems to know exactly what’s going on though, but she doesn’t say anything as she sets Jemma up on the couch with a bottle and some cartoons.

 

And then, she’s drifting.

 

When she wakes up again, she can hear Skye, Bobbi, and May talking.

 

“Seriously, how hard is it to communicate? It’s not like they don’t know how understaffed we are…” Skye sounds mad.

 

“These things happen, kid.” Bobbi says. “They shouldn’t but they do. Getting mad about it isn’t going to do anything to fix the problem.”

 

Skye sighs. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I’m just frustrated. How was Jemma?”

 

“She was very well behaved.” May says. “Are you sure you’re alright, Skye? You look a little pale…”

 

Skye sounds dismissive when she answers. “I’m fine, it’s just a headache.”

 

Jemma opens her eyes just in time to see May giving Skye the  _ Mommy _ look, the one that means that even if what she says next  _ sounds  _ like a question, it isn’t. 

 

Not really.

 

“I think you should have Simmons look you over when she wakes up. You’ve been running yourself ragged.”

 

“I’m fine.” Skye insists, folding her arms. 

 

“Skye,” Bobbi’s voice is gentle, almost like she’s talking to Jemma, but it’s not quite the same. “Just do it, okay?”

“Alright. Fine. Whatever. I’m going to go shower and take some painkillers. My head is killing me.”

 

Jemma reaches out to brush Skye’s hip as she walks by, trying to shake herself back into being a grown-up.

 

Skye pauses at the touch and kneels down next to the couch to brush some hair out of Jemma’s face. 

 

“Jem? You awake, sweetheart?” Skye’s voice is sweet and gentle, and it’s  _ so hard _ not to go back to being Little.

 

“Yes,” Jemma makes herself sit up and takes her pacifier out of her mouth. She wrinkles her nose--she hadn’t realized how wet her diaper was until she sat up. “I missed you. Lots.”   
  


“I missed you too, honey. May tells me you were very good for her while I was away; I’m proud of you. Good job. I know it’s not easy for you when I have to go away, huh…”

 

Jemma wants to be big, but when Skye sits next to her on the couch, she climbs into her lap for a cuddle. Surely, she doesn’t have to be big  _ right now _ …

 

“Huh-uh.”

 

Skye rubs her back. “You need a fresh diaper, cutie. You’re soaked.” 

 

Jemma wiggles a little. “No,” she isn’t  _ that  _ wet. Besides, she still has to figure out what to say to Skye about not feeling well. She leans against Skye for a hug.    
  


“You feel really warm.” Jemma  turns to look at May. “Mommy, can you get the thermometer from the kitchen cupboard?”

 

Skye narrows her eyes and swats Jemma’s bottom.

 

Her diaper really is pretty wet, she can barely feel it anyway.

 

“You naughty little girl. You were eavesdropping weren’t you?”

 

Jemma responds with a big smile.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” Skye says, smiling back at her before tickling Jemma’s ribs.

 

Jemma laughs and wets her diaper some more, realizing belatedly that she’ll leak if she isn’t careful.

 

May comes in with the thermometer, instructing Skye to keep it under her tongue and be quiet until it beeps.

 

“This is so stupid…”

 

“Shh.” Jemma says firmly, though she’s fairly certain that it’s impossible for her to be menacing in her current state.

 

Bobbi lifts Jemma off of Skye’s lap and onto her hip, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Hi, honey.”

 

Jemma takes a moment to snuggle with Bobbi before answering. “Hi. Skye is grumpy.”

 

“No I’m not,” Skye responds around the thermometer.

 

“Shh.” May repeats.

 

“I think she’s grumpy too.” Bobbi agrees in a stage whisper. “You know what else I think?”

 

Jemma shakes her head.

 

“I think the little girl I’m holding needs a diaper change.”

 

Jemma pouts when she realizes she’s been tricked, but it’s impossible to keep frowning when Bobbi starts tickling her.

 

“Think you can handle Skye the Grouch while I change the baby?”    
Bobbi wonders.

 

May nods. “I’ve got it.”

 

“Okay, little one, let’s get you some dry pants.”

 

Jemma clings to Bobbi as they head back toward her room, knowing all the while that there’s work to be done in the lab, and she can’t stay Little forever, even though she wants to.

 

But, for now at least, being Little is okay.

 

And that’s just fine with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I know it's short, but I'm just putting my feelers out there to see if this is somethjng people might want to read.
> 
> Feel free to comment!


End file.
